1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunction electrophotography developing apparatus. Specifically, this invention relates to a document flow path incorporated in a minimized office automated machine.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Facsimile and copy machines have become essential equipment in almost every office. These machines often are quite bulky. The typical facsimile machine includes a sending tray that holds documents to be scanned and transmitted over the phone lines to another party; a scanner; a document tray that holds the documents after they are transmitted; a supply tray that supplies paper to the electrophotographic image transfer area; an electrophotographic image transferring system; and a message tray receiving papers onto which images were transferred. Typically the sending tray is positioned on one side of the machine, while the document tray is positioned on the other side of the machine. Similarly, the supply tray often is positioned on one side of the machine, while the message tray is positioned on the other side of the machine. These awkward arrangements result in a machine having an inordinate length which is not easily managed in a small office. What is needed is a compact electrophotography apparatus which utilizes a flow path that permits the supply and output trays to be positioned in a stacked configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,373 for a Facsimile Apparatus Having Original Document and Recording Medium Conveying Systems issued to Hayashi et al., describes a facsimile apparatus having a housing in which the scanning portion is positioned at one end of the housing and the electrophotographic transfer portion is disposed at the other end of the housing. An internally installed paper cassette is located between the scanning and electrophotographic transfer units. The is tray which receives papers to which images have been transferred has an opening through which manually fed paper may be introduced.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,559,609 for a Facsimile Transceiver issued to Yamada et al., describes a facsimile apparatus including a paper tray which is located below the scanning and image transferring units.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,902 for a Facsimile Apparatus with Internal Mechanism for Conveying Originals and Recording Paper issued to Kohno, describes a facsimile apparatus including an internally mounted paper supply which is disposed below the scanning apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,228 for a Sheet Transport Apparatus of Printer Having Scanner Unit issued to Takada, describes an apparatus including a scanner disposed above an image transfer unit, both being generally in registry with an internally mounted paper supply.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,980 for a Device For Sending And Receiving Graphical Documents Via Teletransmission Lines issued to Baitz et al., describes a device including a tray which received documents which were scanned as well as documents that received images.
Clearly, the above demonstrates a need for a compact electrophotographic apparatus having flow path characteristics that allow for stacked output and input tray configurations.